Truth Or Dare
by AnimeloveGNB
Summary: After discovering a mysterious cave on Genkai's property Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara were trapped in a cave where they play truth or dare. Even Hiei is included in the game and each have to share interesting secrets and suffer through Dares. Now out of the cave they are continuing the truth or dare game while having one on one battles with the group that had the cave up.
1. Trapt for Two hours

"Well?" Hiei asked looking over to Kurama. "No luck with us," Kurama responded as Kuwabara trailed behind him.

"What are we looking for exactly?" Yusuke asked, placing his hands on his hips, obviously not concerned with the task at hand.

"uh I don't know! Maybe food, water, and A Way Out Of Here!" Kuwabara's scratchy voiced grew into a yell.

Hiei growled at hearing the "Idiot's" voice echo through the cave they had been stuck in for an hour. They were supposed to be walking to Genkia's right now but on the way they had never noticed this cave before, which made them curious.

"Well the girls are supposed to meet us anyway; that's including Genkai. She will realize something's up with a random cave on her property and check it out." Yusuke said sitting down and resting, similar to the way the Fire Demon had just done moments before.

"Plus Hiei can always put that good eye to use," Yusuke added, opening one eye to see if Hiei had even bothered to consider helping out in this situation.

Hiei knew everyone was waiting for him to show some sign of relenting but he didn't show any. A few minutes later he responded, "Botan said they are running late. It will take them another two hours."

"Well isn't that great," Yusuke complained, " Ya know! I bet they had to stop to go shopping and do their hair," he started to rampage, "and we are here suffocating. Sounds just like them".

"Well great," he repeated.

"Come on guys it can't be that bad. Why don't we play a game or somethin'," Kuwabara chimed in. "To keep us busy,"?

"A game is a wonderful idea," Kurama usually backed up Kuwabara in a slightly positive manner, as he did with most people.

Hiei about to say "what absurd human game could possibly be worthy of my attention?" but since Kurama backed the Idiot up he remained quiet.

"What game Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked surprisingly serious, "We have hiei's sword: we could play pin the tail on Kuwabara."

"Why on me!? You're the only ass here!" Kuwabara hollered.

"Alright what game," Hiei asked. All three boys looked at him shocked. The Fire Demon answered their stares, "Well its better then hearing you idiots argue and have it echo through the whole cave,"!

They all glanced at each other and agreed. "So truth or dare," Yusuke suggested. It might as well be a fun game he thought to


	2. Truth Or Dare

Hiei looked confused; obviously not familiar with the human game. But then it stuck him.

"Not that game!" He snapped sharply.

It was that game that he was forced to admit his real feelings about his four teammates, claiming them a true friends and one's that he couldn't live without. He would never have opened his mouth at all if Kurama didn't convince him to have a "little bit" of that alcohol humans got so wound up over.

"Come on Hiei," Yusuke nudged, "we won't make you admit your love for us," Yusuke paused, then added, "again."

Hiei growled once more. Kurama sat down along with Kuwabara making a circle of their sitting positions.

"Alright," the half Fox Demon, half human stated, "how shall we begin?"

"Okay Urameshi," Kuwabara butted in, "Your idea you go first: Truth or Dare?"

"Well even though Playing a game at all was Your Idea, I think I Will go first. Dare."

"Haha Alright Urameshi. Don't think I'm going to go easy on you or anything."

"Shut up Kuwabara and tell me what I have to do already," Yusuke grew slightly impatient.

"I dare you to," he stopped to think, then laughed. Getting closer to Yusuke he whispered, "Make Hiei think you're in love with him."

Yusuke smiled and took the hint this was supposed to be secret, "Alright," Yusuke said louder, "But I have to wait till she gets here."

Kurama looked confused, "Care to share with the rest of us?" Yusuke and Kuwabara glanced at each other.

"Well," Yusuke said, his facial features motioning at the sleeping Hiei, "when Botan gets here I wave to convince her I'm in love with her," Yusuke finished making more obvious signs that lead to the Fire Demon.

"Oh I see," Kurama smiled, " what a magnificent dare. Well," he said pausing, "I believe it is now Kuwabara's turn: Truth Or Dare?"

"hmm I think I'll play it safe for now," he said to himself, " Hehe Truth."

Kurama and Yusuke look to each other, "You obviously have a fetish for women with blue hair," Kurama started, and then Yusuke asked, "So would you have still been stuck on Botan if Yukina hadn't came along?"

Hiei eyes flew open at the mention of his beloved sister's name. Kuwabara almost overreacted but then stopped and thought it over, "Well I mean I think I would have hung around for a while but," he went into total cheesy, Kuwabara love mode, "True love always find its way and Yukina and I are in love and we would have found each other anyway."

All three other guys rolled their eyes and Hiei even stretched out and kicked Kuwabara over.

"Hey shorty your asking for it!" Kuwabara yelled, "Alright you definitely playing now so decide: Truth or Dare?"

"hn," Hiei debated whether he would contribute to their foolish game. "Dare,"

The Idiot had an excited look, " Okay so whats the deal how come you get so protective over Yukina? Is there something going on I don't now about?"

There was an eerie awkward silence.


	3. Hiei Answers

The silence passed. Hiei was the one to end it,"I said dare. Not truth," he said avoiding the question.

Getting frustrated, "Well then I dare you to answer the question!" Kuwabara came back.

After another moment of silence, and Kurama and Yusuke dying to know if Hiei would claim Yukina as his sister once and for all, Hiei answered, "I am Yukina's brother." He stated simply and then he let it sink in.

Kuwabara's face went through the expressions of disgust, denial, and then all of a sudden it finally did sink in.

"You are Yukina's brother," he asked slow pausing between his words, "You mean no one told me!"

Everyone was silent again as Kuwabara waited for the answer. "Gosh no one ever tells me anything. I mean with Genkai and now this?" Kuwabara paused again, "Wait you mean" longer pause, "Hey I'm dating the little runt's sister!" One more realization slowly slipped into his brain and he calmed down almost immediately. "Wait why haven't you told her?" Kuwabara finally asked.

Taking the question just as seriously as Kuwabara, Hiei answered this last question, "It would hurt her to know more than it would help her."

Another long silence.

Hiei moved on, "Kurama," he called, "Truth or dare?"

Kurama thought it over, "Truth".

Hiei pushed his lips tight together, "Pick again".

"Dare?"

Hiei smiled, "Good, because you owe me for the last week. I dare you to make seductive faces every time one of us looks at you. starting now."

Urameshi and Kuwabara stared at Kurama with the biggest smiles on their faces. Kurama responded by raising an eye brow, winking at Hiei, and then shining a big smile you only see rich business men wear, over to Yusuke.

Hiei finally felt like they were even.


	4. Last chapter of waiting

"How long has it been Kurama?" Hiei asked.

"Hmm. It's been 30 mins. We still have about an hour and a-half to wait," Kurama responded after glancing at his watch.

"Well whose turn is it now?" Yusuke asked leaning back on a rock, then scooting close to Fire Demon flashed a confused face Yusuke's direction and tried to move away, but Yusuke only followed and smiled sheepishly at him. Kuwabara and Kurama tried to hide the smiles on their faces.

"Hn. Anyway its Yusuke again," Hiei said finding Yusuke's behavior towards him rather disturbing.

"So what do you guys gotfor me?" Yusuke inched forward.

This time Kurama was the one who would start, "Truth or Dare, Yusuke?"

"Obviously dare! I like living on the edge!" He laughed like an insane man.

"I dare you to switch clothes with Hiei," Kurama dared, knowing it would make the previous dare Yusuke had been a part of more interesting.

"Gosh Kurama I didn't know you would be the one pullin' out the hard dares," Kuwabara winced.

Hiei's eyes widened then his usual angry growl emerged, "How did I get caught up in Yusuke's dare?"

"It's how the game works," the Fox(now it's a fox demon...I thought it was a fire demon) Demon answered.

"So we get to switch clothes?" Yusuke added, forcing a blush and he quickly turned away from Hiei. Still noticing Yusuke's odd behavior Hiei growled, "Hurry up then," and he started taking off his shirt.

Yusuke followed his actions and Kurama and Kuwabara politely turned away.

"Oh," Yusuke turned to Kurama, " does that include underwear?" he asked innocently.

"uh," The Fox Demonand Kuwabara laughed, both answering the question, "Yes, yes it does, Yusuke."

Hiei growled again, muttering, "Sick Humans," under his breath. As he undressed he noticed Yusuke eyeing him and then as they made eye contact the both turned away. _What the hell is up with him?_

Finally they had switched clothes. Yusuke's pants were rolled up quite a bit up Hiei's ankles and his shirt hitting down to his knees. Yusuke was having the complete opposite happen to him. Hiei's pants hit right underneath his knees and his shirt barely hung above his belly button. Kurama and Kuwabara stared at them for awhile then busted out lauging.

"The Runt's clothes barely cover Yusuke! He might as well be wearing a bikini!" Kuwabara pointed.

"Well Hiei are you enjoying your new clothes?" Kurama asked.

"Shut up Kurama! The only reason I'm not changing back into my own clothes right now is.." and then Hiei was silent; he felt uncomfortable with Yusuke standing very close to him admiring how his clothes fit on him.

"Well Hiei? Why don't you want to change back?" Yusuke asked, " I don't mind undressing again."

Hiei backed away, _Of course you don't, _he thought to himself. "Alright, next!" Hiei yelped as Yusuke tries to brush against him slightly.

"Truth or dare Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked. Kuwabara thought it over.

"I think I want to get in on the action! Dare".

"Yeah, Kuwabara, finally ready to man up!" Yusuke laughed in the way he would usually mock a competitor in a fight, "I dare you to stare at Kurama for five minutes!"

Kurama and Kuwabara looked at each other and then they both remembered Kurama was still a slave to the Fox Demon's own dare. Kurama looked passionately into Kuwabara's eyes.

"Guys this is freaking me out. He's really pretty." Kuwabara confessed.

So guys I hope your liking the story so far I think there will be at least two more chapters and if you had any dares or questions you want me to include for the truth or dare let me know :D but just in case your getting restless next chapter their breaking out of there!


	5. Rescue

Five minutes passed; Kuwabara's dare finally expired. Kurama relaxed his face, and Kuwabara looked away. The four sat there again tired of laughing. Hiei noticed Yusuke did not let up on whatever point he was trying to prove.

"Finally," Hiei broke out and everyone turned their head to look at him, "The girls are close by and they are about to…"

"Hey dimwit! You in there?" an old crackled voice reached in from the outside of the cave.

"Hey the Ol'Hag finally came to drop by. We've been waiting for you," Yusuke blurted out.

"Stand back now I'm going to blast the cave open and I don't want to waste your pathetic lives by killing you early."

The boys stood towards the end of the cave, although they didn't have much room work with. Tumbling of rocks could be heard from the outside of the cave as Genkai hit the entrance twice, finally breaking through.

"There now was that so hard?" Genkai asked, "You couldn't even break through a rock but you where able to save the world several times over."

"Haha like these guys could handle it!" Yusuke said pointing towards the other three guys. None of them refuted it, they doubted they could handle a spirit gun blast from such a small space with Yusuke so close to them.

Shizuru, Botan, and Keiko walked up behind Genkai.

"So it sounds like you boys needed some help," Botan teased.

A faint sound came from a puffy Blue creature in Keiko's arms, "Puuuuuuu".

"Pu has been worried about you Yusuke," Keiko said worryingly, "You don't seem stressed out," she added as she examined him closer.

"Don't worry Keiko I'm fine," Yusuke reassured her then moved closer to Hiei and putting an arm around him, "I had this little guy here to protect me". Hiei's eyes widened again and his right one twitched slightly, but he seemed to angry to move.

"I have a bad feeling about this cave," Shizuru said after she had looked around and examined it. "So do I," Kuwabara agreed. Genkai nodded and moved into the entrance of the cave.

"Hiei," Genkai called, "I need you to stand completely in the cave". Gladly finding a reason to escape Yusuke's warm cuddles, Hiei stood inside the center of the cave as Genkai moved away. The entrance collapsed. Genkai reacted by breaking into the entrance again and Hiei was permitted to slip out, unfortunately back into Yusuke's arms.

Everyone sat for a second to rest. It was obvious they were going to have to investigate this more. The boys decided to keep their truth or dare game going even if they were going to battle under the circumstances. As everyone got up to move Yusuke planted a kiss on Hiei's lips. None of the others let it slip pass them.

"YUSUKE!"


	6. Getting Ready for a fight

As soon as he felt Yusuke's lips on him and he heard Keiko yell his name, Hiei fist came flying.

"Hey what was that for!" Yusuke said laughing but trying to act surprised. Hiei moved away quickly, but he was notably slower than usual as he was still dressed in Yusuke's attire.

"Stay away from me human detective," Hiei hissed and found his way behind Kurama and Keiko.

"I'm not human anymore or a detective; remember? Come on Hiei we are all friends here!" Yusuke said getting up slowly trying his best not to rip Hiei's clothing but knew ripped clothing wasn't something Hiei could complain about.

"YUSUKE! If you get any friendlier with him we are going to have a serious talk!" Keiko stepped up to Yusuke.

Yusuke put his hands up, "Alright let me at least give the guy his clothes back".

"No, that won't be necessary. Keep them I have plenty like them. And I will return your clothes later," Hiei replied, waving Yusuke off. He wasn't planning on getting undressed in front of him again.

Kuwabara and Kurama were with Shizuru and Yukina; the boys explained the dare and they all continued to laugh. Yusuke looked to Genkai. She had a serious look on her face.

"What Grandma?" Yusuke said smiling.

Genkai sighed, "We come here and you ask me to help you out of this cave and you tell me we need to investigate and you go and kiss your new boyfriend," she paused, "Though I'm not surprised in your change in…"

A slight shift in the trees made Genkai and the others stop taking. They all stood still to focus and they watched as a group of unusual beings walked out of the brush into view. They were about as tall as Kurama, the color of their skin was a yellowish-brown. The best way to describe their appearance would be to say they looked like human giraffes.

Noticing their spirit energy was surprisingly high, almost as high as Yusuke's, Shizuru motioned to Keiko and Botan. The girls got farther out of the way but they weren't sure how many other creatures where waiting so they stayed in the sight of the boys and Genkai.

Noticing the non-fighters were out of the way, "Now then. What exactly is this all about?" Yusuke started, almost anticipating a fight.

The strongest of the Giraffe creatures stood forward, "We have come here to challenge the once great team of Yusuke Urameshi".

Yusuke also stepped forward, "Okay I have to say you guys seem really strong and I obviously hadn't had a good fight in a while," with a glimmer in his eyes that every person on his side new well, "So how does this work?"

"We want to battle one on one, but we do beg that they can be friendly battles," the strongest requested.

Hiei scoffed, "You come to us for a fight and you expect us to go easy on you? I fight to the death; any other fight is a waste of my time". Hiei vanished.

"Well I believe me and Yusuke wouldn't mind, Kuwabara?" Kurama asked, knowing he had retired from fighting. Kuwabara just nodded. He was ready to fight; a true fighter can never really retire the need of excitement.

"So I'm guessing you already have it figured out, who's fighting who?" Genkai asked.

The group of Giraffe Humans nodded. It was obvious to both sides who was fighting who. The matched opponents had almost equal spirit energy levels, so determining the victor would come down to wits and will power.

Hiei was standing at Kurama's side again; no one asked him any questions. Why should I miss out on a good fight?

The most eager to fight stepped up; he was slightly shorter than the rest, with sharp claws protruding from his hands and feet. Hiei stepped forward knowing he would be confined by the agreement that a life should not be taken during this match. No Dragon of the Darkness Flame during this match.


	7. Hiei's Battle

"Hey wait Hiei!" Kuwabara yelled out as he remembered, "Truth or Dare?"

Hiei smiled because this was actually getting interesting, and as he confessed when he first had to play the truth or dare game about a month before, he knew these guys were his friends because he understood what fun when they showed him. "Dare."

Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kurama looked to each other, "Don't use any Dark Flame techniques." They all decided.

Hiei tilted his head down, closed his eyes and smiled, "Not even a real challenge," he said under his breath.

"This is Marshall," The stronger Giraffe Human said motioning to the one in front of Hiei now.

A second of silence passed. The fight had begun.

Both opponents vanished; their dark afterimages could be seen moments after they had already left the spot. When their eyes caught up with the two competing Kurama and Yusuke could see them struggling to throw punches at each other. Hiei would hit Marshall aiming for his stomach, every time a long yellow arm would come up to block. When Marshall Kicked at the Fire Demon's chest Hiei would dodge low underneath the oncoming leg, he crouched, walking with the leg coming over head and snuck around behind Marshall. The Giraffe human new Hiei was behind him and dodged as a hand came forward, trying to swipe a hole through his back. They were equally matched at speed; both fighters coming to this realization they both bounces apart putting space between them.

_No Dark flames, _Hiei thought to himself. Hiei smirked. He had just as much, if not more control over regular flames as he did Dark Flames. Not many fights had shown Hiei's full potential, only his one with Muraku. He had lost a fight with Yusuke once but that was one fight he regretted not taking seriously. This current battle though, it will be testy, but then again when has anything ever been a challenge to Hiei?

Marshall was familiar with the name, Hiei, but was had never seen this man in battle and only knew to expect two things: incredible speed and Dragon of the Darkness Flame. Hiei had just agreed to not use any Darkness Flame techniques and Marshall had trained well over a year to increase his speed. What would else could this amazing Fire Demon bring to the table?

**_Flames._**

Engulfed in a ring of fire, Marshall found himself panicking. Hiei came up behind and made his move. The match was over. "He may have trained hard to get to my level in physically and by spirit energy but he lacks experience," Hiei said simply to the other Giraffe Human's as their friend hit the floor, completely knocked out.

Dragging his friend back towards a tree to rest he called out, "I am next. My name is Shyer".

Kuwabara walked up to meet him.

"Kuwabara," Hiei said with his arms crossed, "Truth or Dare."

Kuwabara turned back and thought for a second. "Think carefully, it's not like you're not already at a disadvantage. It's very unlikely this Shyer is as mentally challenged as you," Hiei added and he did have a point. Kuwabara was never good at technique and that's what it would be down to in these matches. Any control over technique he did have was gone now due to lack of practice.

"Truth then but I'm not sure how that works," Kuwabara answered.

Kurama wa the one to think of the solution, "Then the question is, What is your greatest weakness in battle?" Hiei eyes opened slightly, but suddenly, he was of course impressed with Kurama's solution.

"Oh wow uh I guess that my only real weapon is my Spirit Sword, I mean I can change its shape but that only helps sometimes," Kuwabara said with a hand on his chin.

"Really that's what you pick?" Hiei asked. "Well the fact that he's stupid is kind of obvious don't you think?" Yusuke joined in Hiei's bantering.

"Hey shut up guys, I haven't had the type of training you guys have," he pauses, "hey plus you guys are demons!"

"That is true and apparently the training you went through under me and Hiei didn't help you improve drasticly," Kurama Said. Genkai looked over, "Don't blame yourself on that I doubt I could have trained him any better." Hiei smirked again. On the other side the Giraffe Humans were surprisingly patient.

Kuwabara faced Shyer, ignoring the rest of his friend's words, "Alright, I'm ready."


	8. Two more fights till Yusuke's turn

Kuwabara had no limitations in this fight, but he had to play it safe because, after all Shyer did know Kuwabara's weapon of choice. "Alright let's do this," a glowing, orange sword appeared, slowly forming from his right hand.

Shyer stepped forward. Hiei was right; it was unlikely he would have to same natural difficulties as Kuwabara but fortunately for Kuwabara he did have similar troubles. Kuwabara had an advantage in this fight. Shyer had always been a good fighter but had never used his spirit energy as a weapon against his opponent. It's true that Shyer and the red-headed human were matched at energy levels but surprisingly Kuwabara had the upper hand when it came to assets.

"I had a request," Shyer asked rather shyly, "I don't know how to make anything of my spirit energy at all." He stated flatly.

"Oh I see," Kuwabara smiled and his Spirit Sword slowly disappeared the same opposite way it had appeared, "You want to fight like real men."

"Is every fight that you are involved in for 'real men'," Hiei asked.

"Hey shut up okay? He asked for a real fight; I will give it to him!" Kuwabara yelled turning back.

He turned back to Shyer, "Alright."

Both the men charged at each other with their right fist leading. Shyer tried to make contact with his knuckles to the red-heads skin but Kuwbara blocked with his left forearm. Kuwabara, who had also started with his right fist was met by Shyer's blocking arm but to Shyer's surprise barely any effort was thrown into that punch. Kuwabara's leg was already meeting with Shyer's hips; he couldn't dodge or block. The force of the human's kick was enough to send Giraffe Human #2 into small rock that had been behind him 20 feet back.

Shyer slowly got up. "All yeah!," Kuwabara celebrated a little, "Got him."

"Don't be overjoyed you barely knocked the wind out of him," Genkai called out.

Further away the girls were watching, Shizuru growled, "He better get his act together, it's not like any of his punches can actually make this guy pass out! If I was over there it would only take on hit!" Keiko, Botan, and Keiko smiled awkwardly at Shizuru, knowing she was telling the truth.

Kuwabara stood his ground as Shyer charged him, again leading with his right fist. At the moment be for imact Shyer switched fist. Kuwabara had already started to block with his left arm but he moved just in time to barely block Shyer's surprise attack with his right hand. Kuwabara kicked Shyer back again. This time he landed further away; his feet lay right in front of his other companions, 30 feet.

Again Shyer got up and charged but with no fist leading the way. Tired from being humiliated, he planned to tackle that nuisance down. Instead of meeting Kuwabara head on, he met Kuwabara's fist on his face. He fell backwards hitting the rock once again on the back of his head; then he passed out.

"Well that was a suprising victory," Kurama remarked. Hiei smirked, closing his eyes and lowering his head, "Yes, well, looks as if he was as mentally challenged as the Idiot after all."

"Kurama you too?" Kuwabra asked. Kurama just waved both his hands as to say no.

"Alright then Kurama you're fighting next: Truth or dare?" Kuwabara asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to fight without using your plants!" Kuwabara crossed his arms and strutted back to his group.

Kurama walked pass replacing Kuwabara and meeting the next opponent. "Your name?" Kurama asked politely. "Aiko," A feminine voice stated.

"Ha!" Kuwabara pointed, "That's what you get. You have to fight a girl!"

The Fox demon, who had lived longer than any of the people that were around him now, did hesitate to be fighting a woman, he had done so many times before. "And is there any request you have for this fight?" Kurama asked.

Aiko looked down then nodded, "Don't go easy on me."

The Fox demon nodded, "I wouldn't have planned on it." He stood there a second longer; how would he start this fight without his Rose Whip? Aiko pulled out a Tessen (Japanese weapon fan) and began her chase of the Fox Demon.

Kurama bent his knees, getting ready to block. As Aiko came down on him using he tessen to lead the attack he swiped her hand away and with his nails glided past her stomach opening her shirt and making a slight cut.

"Yeah go Kurama! Soon she can be undressing you too!" Yusuke laughed.

Kurama acknowledged Yusuke briefly and then they remembered; "Kurama don't forget the truth or dare game isn't over." Hiei smiled.

As Aiko regained her balance, her shirt cut open only showing her stomach, she came eye to eye with Kurama; both Kurama's eyebrows went up and he tilted his head a bit to the side, then he flashed a half smile. Aiko was obviously on to the fact that this had to do with their truth or dare game, but she couldn't help but laugh and blush a little; He was cute.

Again Aiko came in with the curved blade of her weapon slicing Kurama's chest. The fox demon moved his torso back and went in with his left hand pushing Aiko back and then coming in with his right hand to block the tessen, then back in with his left hand to make another blow. This time to avoid making a fatal injury he put all the force into the palm of his hand as he possibly could and pushed.

The force of his hand against her chest pushed her back further than Kuwabara's kick threw Shyer. Aiko landed behind her friends. She landed about 50 feet away from Kurama; she wasn't getting up for a while.

It was becoming obvious, although these 6 fighters had trained so hard to become equal to their opponents they didn't had the experience. The way the Urameshi team learned best was through real matches; the way the Giraffe Human's had learned was through training alone.

"Why don't you take some time to tend to you two friend who have fallen? We can wait for the next fight," Kurama suggested and both sides agreed. The girls came back down to meet the guys and they all sat back down to relax.

"So why do you think they wanted to fight us for?" Kuwabara asked.

"They probably heard about us and got interested. It's not the first time it's happened," Yusuke answered trying to get comfortable, " Okay Hiei before my fight can I have my clothes back?"

Hiei looked peeked over at Yusuke who was three people away from him. "No."

"You know I don't know whats creepier: Yusuke kissing Hiei, or Hiei not wanting to get out of Yusuke's clothes," Kuwabara looked between his two friends. "I'm not getting undressed in front of him again!" Hiei retorted.

"Alright! I will try not to watch this time!" Yusuke's eyes were closed and he threw his hands up in surrender. "No," Hiei said.

"Wait you watched him?" Keiko yelled. Yusuke just smiled and nodded. "Creep."

"Alright girls," Yusuke said putting his arm around Keiko, "How would you like to join our game," he winked. Genkai put her arm around Yusuke, "I thought you'd never ask a grandma like me. I guess I still got it." Yusuke stiffened up and shuddered, "uh never mind. It's a guy thing, right Kuwabara?"

"Uh yeah, a guy thing." Kuwabara answered.

"When can I stop doing this?" Kurama said as he kept flashing everyone different flirtatious faces. "Never," Hiei answered.

Everyone looked at each other and agreed.


	9. Awkward outcome

So guys I could totally make this the last chapter, but I can also keep it going a few more chapters. I don't mind making this story longer or starting a new story so I really wanted to know what you guys think. :) So if you have an opinion please review.

* * *

"So when are we starting your match Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked. "Once that last guy is done patching his friend,"

Kurama looked over, "Although i am fairly certain they mean no harm to us i would like to question them on their motives."

"Calm down Fox Boy. They just want to see what a real challenge is like," Yusuke started snacking on cookies Keiko had brought with her in her purse.

"Haven't you learned anything Dimwit?" Genkai asked hitting the back of Yusuke's head, "things aren't always as they seem..."

Yusuke interrupt her by taking the cookie she was about to shove into her mouth, into his own. "Alright granny I'll ask."

It seemed to take a little longer but they where finally done patching up Aiko and walked back over to where they stood before. The Urameshi Team also got up and met them.

"We are ready for the last match," the tallest said.  
"Alright then, who am i fighting?" Yusuke said winding up his arm.  
"Him," the leader said moving aside and revealing the elderly Giraffe Human that accompanied them. It was a shock to the Urameshi team; they were almost certain that the leader would challenge Yusuke. This older one though, he seemed strong but it was obvious that even though his talent and strength could cause a hold up on the process, Yusuke would inevitably win.

"Alright then," Yusuke said suspicious. Maybe Kurama and Genkai were right.

The two stepped into the open space that had become the ring. "Truth or Dare Yusuke?" Kurama asked.

"Dare."

"Take off Hiei's clothes," Kurama said not really wanting to make a dare that could jeperdize him in this match

"But he wont give me my clothes back," Yusuke said.

"I didn't say he had to take off your clothes. Just leave your boxers on," Kurama replied. Although everyone was trying to take this seriously it was hard to keep both sides from laughing at the sight of Yusuke undressing and making sure he was looking at Kurama the whole time until he revealed his bare chest and Hiei's briefs underneath the tight fitting pants. "There you happy?" Yusuke asked as he walked off.

"Well that was intresting it look like Kurama and Yusuke were trying to get somewhere," Keiko and the other girls laughed.

Kurama relaxed his face. After this match his dare would be over.

The older Giraffe Human, appearently named Hob, stumbled closer to Yusuke. Somewhere behind him Yusuke could hear the warning, "Yusuke you dimwit watch out!" But it was too late.

As soon as Hob put his hands on Yusuke all the boy had left was his life energy.

Now it was their leader's turn.

As Yusuke fell back the leader, Dean transformed into his much more powerful Demon form. For the most part he looked the same but large and there was an eerie feeling about him.  
How could this be there plan? They barely bothered to tire out Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei.

The other giraffe humans stayed back. And two of them were still knocked out. "This was there plan: To take Yusuke," Kurama informed the others.

Hiei off in the corner, near the cave, was getting tired. He would of course have to end this. The Fire Demon wasn't going to share credit with anyone else.

Pushing Yusuke out of the was Hiei faced Hob. He made a quick movement of his hand, removing the cloth hiding his Jagan Eye. The wraps around his right arm slowly fell off floating then burning before they hot the ground. A dragon started to appear; dark flames made the form it's face then the start of it's long body.

"DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME," Hiei yelled as his dragon engulfed the area Hub once stood. The Giraffe creatures behind them where also gone but they most likely were not affected by Hiei's Dragon.

The darkness in the sky vanished as did the dragon. Hiei slowly turned around, his eyes wide and face red. He forgot he had been in Yusuke's clothes. The Fire Demon always wore clothing that suited his one major need: fire proof.

Finally facing his friends completely (and coving himself with his hands), "Yusuke can you hand me my clothes?" Hiei asked.  
"Uh let me see. Nope," Yusuke said getting up first to take Hiei's clothes and putting them on, "I think I like you like that."

Keiko stopped laughing enough to smack Yusuke on the back of the head, "The dares over Yusuke!"

Kurama removed his own shirt and handed it to Hiei.

The Fire Demon smirked, "Oh trust me; this isn't over."


	10. Check up

"We should probably get Yusuke to the temple and check for any side affects of Hob's attack," Kurama reasoned.

Keiko put Yusuke's arm around her neck and walked him. Hiei followed along behind constantly tugging down at Kurama's shirt, that was his only coverage. Finally revealing a bare chest, Kurama walked beside Hiei trying to avoid the stares from Botan and Shizuru behind him. Genkai and Yukina were in front.  
"I still wish there weren't so many freakin stairs," Yusuke said, taking his weight off if Keiko as they continued to climb up the steps to Genkai's.

"Well I thought that by putting them here during the scanning for my successor the lazy asses would dropout before even getting to the temple," Genkai said easily jumping up the steps at her old age, "Apparently that strategy backfired. You showed up anyway."

As they reached the temple every one began to depart in to different areas of the temple. They meet back up in the main room. Kurama had another shirt on. *cry*. The girls all sat down to watch Kurama examine Yusuke who was also bow dressed in his own clothes he kept in one of the rooms. Fortunately Hiei walked back in wide eyed and still only dressed in Kurama's shirt, "I can't find any of my clothes anywhere," he mumbled as he sat down trying to not flash anyone.

"You can wear mine, " Yukina suggested as she noticed they were about the same measurements. Kurama looked over at them and laughed, "I think they would be a bit snug in certain areas."

Hiei shook his head. He'd rather not wear the tight girl clothes Yukina was coming accustom to. Though, he wouldn't have worn her old oufit, a kimono she use to wear, either.

Poking and prodding Yusuke Kurama nodded, "He seems to be fine."

"Good then I won't feel bad after murdering him," Hiei sneered. Kurama pushed Hiei away and they all sat in a few moments of awkward silence.

"So guys we never finished our truth or dare game," Kuwabara scratched his head.

"Fine!" Hiei spat. He hoped to give Yusuke what he deserved. Yusuke smiled, "You know it's your turn again right Hiei? Truth or dare?.

"Truth," Hiei surrendered

"Chicken."


	11. Yusuke harmed

"Don't think that by picking truth I will be any easier," Urameshi said.

Still trying to sit comfortably Hiei looked over, "I haven't head a question yet detective." The former detective leaned over to Kurama, "Do you know any good questions," he whispered. Kurama shook his head. Kuwabara then leaned in, "Hey what if we ask… wait I got it."

Turning to the Fire Demon Kuwabra asked, "If you had to make a move on Koenma what pick up line would you use?"

Hiei's eyes narrowed, "You can ask me anything in the entire world and that's what you decide on?"

Yusuke and Kurama laughed, "Answer the question Hiei."

Hiei thought it over, he had never used a "pick up" line before and Kurama came to the realization. He inched toward Yusuke and said something in his ear. Yusuke stood up and pulled Keiko along with him, "Like this," He said and began to act out a scenario, "Is that Windex? Because I can see myself In your pants." Keiko laughed and they both sat back down.

Hiei thought some more trying to come up with something stupider than Yusuke's line. He blurted out with, "That shirt looks very becoming on you, but if I were on you, I'd be coming too."

Everyone started laughing and Yusuke looked to Hiei, "What the hell man?"

"Yes what the hell indeed," a muffled voice appeared from nowhere, "I am sorry to reject you Hiei but I don't swing that way." Koenma walked up behind Kuwabara, "Does anyone think we should discuss the events that occurred today?"

The former Spirit Detective looked to him still chuckling, "Well which part? Hiei mooning every one or should we look at these pictures of Kurama's face?" Koenma sighed but then stared at the pictures in Yusuke's hands, "Well I mean we can talk about that too, but first about these Giraffe creatures. I have learned that they are after you for your spirit energies and unfortunately although there appears to be nothing wrong with Yusuke he won't be able to regenerate any energy."

Everyone suddenly got serious. "Wait I thought Yusuke was a demon now?" Kuwabara asked shocked at the new.

"He was," Koenma answered then continued to explain, "But he is a special case as always, his ancestor affected him once the demon world was open bringing out his demon genes, but because that creature took something from within him, the Yusuke sitting here now is in fact human."

Yusuke felt his chest, _a heartbeat._ Kurama check his pulse. It was true. Yusuke was once again human. "There are certain limits that Yusuke has because he is not full demon," Koenma started again, "For one he has the choice to live a human length life: he has the choice to live like a human with the power of a demon. He also has a special trigger in his brain that can provide him with his energy, which as you know is neither demon or spirit energy but he has the potential to release those to. At this moment right now that trigger has been stolen," Koenma's pacifier wiggled as he spoke.

"So what do we do to get it back?" Kurama asked, they were all willing to do anything.

"Well its simple really, find the hide out of the creatures. Where ever their real leader is must be where the trigger was transferred."

Hiei looked down at himself, "I'm going to have to go get more clothes before we go."


	12. Lets get ready

I had time to write another chapter from my phone because I had to wait FOREVER for my food. I hope my inconvenienced lunch benefits you! :D

* * *

Kuwabara and Genkai were doing quick warm up exercises outside to help him get back into the whole fighting thing. She was hoping to be able to jump start his power like in the way it so unusually did in random battles. No luck.

Close by Kurama was growing and preparing different herbs incase one of them were to need medical attention. He had a feeling they would also need Yukina's and Botan's assistance. Without Yusuke, the power house of team Urameshi, many injuries were going to need to be attended to.

Inside Yusuke paced the room, Keiko kept talking trying to calm him down, trying to convince him not to go, but he would never agree to it. He couldn't put his friend's endanger because he was stupid enough to get his powers stolen. He had to be there. Keiko gave up.

Quickly, a two hour journey turned into a thirty minute one, as Hiei went to Kurama's house in town to grab his extra pair of clothes. He placed Kurama's shirt in the dirty laundry hamper because he knew the Fox would yell at him if he found it laying on the floor. He quickly slipped on some briefs then turned to grab his pants. Examining them he noticed the belts were gone, "Damn Fox, where are they?" He began searching the spare room top to bottom, still in his underwear. Finally walking out of that room he made his way to Kurama's wash room. "Oh," a female voice let out at the surprise of seeing Hiei.

Shuichi Minamino's mom stood before him, "I am so sorry. I didn't know Shuichi had," Shiori paused, "uhm friends? Over."

Hiei's eyes narrowed, _I don't have time for this nonsense_; as Hiei's jagan opened Shiori fainted. He forgot to even do anything about her memory to this event.

On the table next to her where his belts, he picked them up and walked back to where he left his clothes. He put his shirt on first to ensure it would be tucked in correctly under his pants. Then he slipped his pants over his briefs and tightly adjusted his belts. He was dressed. He grabbed his cloak and white scarf as he dropped, vanishing as his feet left the window seal.

Thirty minutes later the Fire Demon had made his way back. Kurama greeted him and at that moment he realized he had forgotten completely about Shiori. "Oh Kurama your mother was at your house. She might be under the impression you gay."

"You didn't tell her we weren't?

"I didn't have time I knocked her out and left. But be sure to tell that human I am not gay," Hiei sneered

"What's wrong with being gay Hiei?" Kurama asked. There was only silence.

Everyone was ready to go. This was going to be a group effort. Yukina and Botan were needed as healers. Of course Shizuru and Keiko didn't want to be left behind so they held on to baskets filled with the herbs and remedies Kurama fixed up. Kuwabara and Genkai stood as a team; both of them were not what they use to be. Kurama and Hiei now joined them. Standing as their leaders Koenma and Yusuke stood in front, Koenma in his Teenage form of course leading the group to the supposed hideout.


	13. Retreat is not Hiei's style

Their hide out was much bigger than expected. It was like a small camp that had set out to war. Kurama made the plan, "We need to create a distraction then break for the leaders."

Koenma nodded, "I'm guessing thats our job," he said looking to Shizuru. she handed Keiko the other basket of herbs. And they made their way around to the center of the camp.

Keiko stayed close to Yusuke as he whispered, "Kuwabara i dare you to tell the leader he looks more like an elephant than a giraffe."

Kuwabara nodded. "Yusuke you are really still playing that?" Keiko asked as Yusuke pulled her over to the side to hind behind some trees.

Now it was Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Botan, Genkai and Yukina. They made their way to the head of the camp. What ever diversion Koenma and Shizuru had came up with was working.

Finally they found a luxurious open tent. Hiei stopped them from going in. He snuck in and stole a glowing box without the leaders knowing. Hiei wouldn't let kuwabara leave though, "Your dare," he reminded.

Kuwabara stood out in the open, "Hey what kind of Giraffe are you? You look like a feaking elephant."

Koenma and Shizuru took Kuwabara's uproar as a signal and made a break for it. The Urameshi team ran from the camp. "Why did you do that Shizuru asked hitting Kuwabara on the back of the head,"It was a dare," Kuwabara answered.

"oh okay then that makes it alright," his sister replied bitterly.

Hiei stopped running, "We won't make it, we have to fight them Kurama!" Kurama nodded, "Yusuke go with Koenma and the girls and see if you can fix your trigger."

"I never really thought I would hear a statement like that from you," Yusuke said as he lead the girls in a different direction.

Kurama, Hiei, and Genkai remained to fight. Hiei was their greatest asset; he zipped through the crowd knocking the creatures down as he passed. Genkai and Kurama did their best to keep up. It wasn't long until they started running into the tougher demons. Hiei was still able to quickly defeat the on comers, while The Fox Demon and Genkai had mini battles on the sidelines.

They were getting closer to the leader.


	14. Pay back

**All the lesser creatures started to retreat as larger set of Giraffe humans appeared , making their way to the three that hand took down his army.**

"Where is the trigger!" the leader yelled, he was by far the largest one.

Kurama looked around, "Where is Kuwabara ?" he asked Hiei who was beside him, sword out. Hiei's eye opened and he saw Kuwabara in a tree looking over the leader and his guards. He didn't tell Kurama what he saw but the fox decided if it was important Hiei would have told him.

Genkai relaxed, "Hiei, I want to test myself, whoever can kill the guards and get to the leader first wins." Hiei smiled and both vanished, attacking the gourds.

The leader growled angrily. Kurama spotted Kuwabara in a tree having trouble getting above the leaders head. He went to work; the tree branch grew so that Kuwabara was now over the head of the leader.

"haha yeah!" Kuwabara yelled out as he dropped from the tree. He fell down a couple feet then all of a sudden he stopped falling. "Hey!"

Kurama sighed then ran up past Hiei and Genkai towards the leader. Pulling out his legendary rose whip he decapitated the leader. Hiei and Genkai finished fighting in time to see it. "I think that cheating," Hiei announced smiling over at Kurama. "It is but Kuwabara's major let down overshadows it."

The three fighters looked up; Kuwabara was caught on a branch by his t-shirt.

"isn't anyone going to help me down?" Kuwabara asked struggling.

Kurama almost recalled the branch off Kuwabara but Hiei stopped him, "truth or dare?" Hiei asked. Kurama smiled, "Dare."

The fire demon looked up, "This is what human's get for trying to be superior to me!" Hiei called out then looked over to Kurama. No words came out of his mouth but Kurama heard Hiei's request nonetheless.

Kuwabara's pants ripped off and he came crashing down in his boxers. He stood up immediately after hitting the ground, "Hey those were a good pair of pants!" he complained.

"Alright boys, I know we are all having fun here but we have to get back to the Dimwit. If he has to wait any longer he might cry and I'd hate to have to say by successor lost all his powers and became a cry baby," Genkai started to walk off with the boys close behind.

"My pants," Kuwabara cried before leaving the tree's base.


	15. Last chapter:happy birthday

**They met up at Genkai's again. Yusuke had surprisingly figured out how to fix and place the trigger himself. everyone was relieved he was back to normal. **

"Well now, what did we originally come here for?" Kurama asked.

Everyone looked to each other and remembered, everyone but Keiko departed into different rooms, coming back with presents in their hands.

"Happy birthday" everyone, even Hiei said in unison.

"You really didn't have to go through all this's.."

"Yeah yea," Yusuke interrupted, " Blow out the candles so we can eat some cake!" Yukina brought the cake from the kitchen, they started to sing happy birthday and Keiko waited to blow out the candles. When she did every one impatiently grabbed a plate and dug in.

"What happen to your pants?" Yusuke asked Kuwabara. Hiei smiled,"Karma."'

Yusuke nodded, "So truth or dare?" he asked. Everybody groaned.

Hiei growled under his breath, "I hate that game."


End file.
